Paint In The Wind
by Dragonrider7
Summary: The crew of One Piece as pets under Shanks' care. But Shanks somehow feels that even with his large family of pets that something is missing. What could that something be or who?
1. Meet The Family

**I can't find my notebooks!!!!!!! All of my updates are in there. It's not fair!!! Oh well I got permission from Clarobell to write this cause it's similar to her Pets story. I hope you guys like it and once again Clarobell thanks. R&R. By the way I would suggest reading Pets it's a very well written tale.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the One Piece characters. If I did my head would be swelled up with pride.

Paint in the Wind chapter 1: Meet The Family

Shanks sighed happily as he plopped down in his favorite chair. The soft black velvet rubbing against the exposed skin on his arms and the old wood creaking its protests. He glanced around his large house and smiled with joy as he caught sight of Luffy chasing a string that had attached itself to his back paw.

The little Jack Russell ran in circles barking at the white string that was always one step ahead of him. Shanks looked towards the window to see Nami grooming herself on the sill. The Maine Coon was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever had the chance to behold. She was a bright orange color but what made her unique was the lighter orange swirled throughout her slender form. Her chest remained a pure white blending in nicely with the rest of fur. She looked up at him with her bright orange eyes and meowed softly.

Her eyes were another thing that caught him. Nami's eyes were especially striking. They were a bright orange, similar to her fur, but dappled with a golden brown giving her a fierce gaze.

She was soon joined on the windowsill by Sanji, the Egyptian Mau. He was another uniquely colored cat. He had short blonde fur that was spotted with black. The tips of his ears and tail were black as well as above the eyes giving the appearance of swirling eyebrows.

He began puring loudly as he rubbed against Nami affectionately. Nami gave a low growl that Sanji either did not hear over his purring and Luffy's barking or just ignored. She raised her paw and batted at him, knocking him off the windowsill and onto the floor.

At this Shanks let out a loud laugh at which Robin lifted her head. He looked at her as she got up from her rug and moved over to sit next to him.

The German Shepard was among the oldest of his pets but she was not the first. Luffy was the first. He had found the energetic Jack Russell Outside his door in a bad storm. He could not have been over a week old. How the small puppy had gotten there still remained a mystery to him.

A caw sounded out from the other side of the room drawing Shank's attention yet again.

"It's alright Usopp." Shanks said to the timid Conure parrot.

At a surprisingly loud noise the Conure would caw and flap his wings in alarm until he was told everything was alright. Usopp was a bright green in color with the exception of the top of his head and by his eyes. That area was a bright red and shaped like fire.

It was never a dull day around his house with all these animals. They had become more that just pets, to him they were family. There was only one member who was not allowed indoors. That was Chopper. He had found the poor baby reindeer by the side of the road one day during one of his walks. Shanks took at least one walk each day. It had become a habit that he could not nor did he want to give up.

It had taken all his strength to lift Chopper and bring him home. He was small and very clingy but had since grown in both height and independence. Instead he had a large amount of land that was fenced in. It was well over five acres and gave the reindeer lots of room to run around.

He kept all of them away from the forest when he wasn't willing to go with them though. It was well known that mountain lions lived in the forests around the small town.

Soon Luffy collapsed on the floor, his prey still attached to his foot. Sanji settled for grooming himself in a corner after being knocked from the windowsill a few more times. Robin was enjoying the scratching she was getting from Shanks as he watched the rest of the group. Usopp's head was tucked under his right wing in sleep and Nami sat on the same windowsill napping. Who knows what Chopper was up to.

Every one of these family members had a story behind them.

He was simply walking down the street one day when he heard a frightened caw. He looked up to see a Conure Parrot being terrorized by a particularly mean squirell. It had flown down and perched on his shoulder, poofing its feathers up in his panic. The large bird had stayed rooted to his shoulder the entire day so he took him home and managed to get the still shaky bird off of him. He later named him Usopp.

Nami he had simply adopted from a nearby residence. The family already had too many pets so Shanks took her in. On the way home he found Sanji asleep in a restaurant trash bin.

Sanji was one of the most finicky eaters he had ever seen. He went through so many different foods before he found one Sanji would actually eat. He would not tolerate dry food at all. In fact he would dump the whole bowl on the floor and usually cause Shanks to slip. What baffled him most of all was that even though Sanji only accepted the best kinds of food he still caught him chewing on a cigarette one day.

Robin had followed true to the usual children's tale. She followed him home.

He was truly happy that he had yet to run across any horrific cases of neglect, abandonment, or abuse. He loved animals of all kinds and valued them for their personality.

But even with all of these pets he still felt as if somehow in some strange way something was missing. But for the life of him he could not figure out what. Whatever it was it would eventually come to him. One of these days he would find whatever was missing.

He sighed again put his prized straw hat over his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. A grin spread its way across his features as he thought about how lucky he was to have such an amazing family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon.....hopefully. Tell me what you thought. That means review people!!! Please?**


	2. Danger Beyond

**I'm bored, so very very bored. So I'm writing. That always unbores me. Hee hee giggle. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review for me!!! My kingdom for reviews!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own them but I wish I did. Oh, Look! A shooting star!

Paint In The Wind Chapter 2: Danger Beyond

Chopper sighed happily as he ate another mouthful of grass. He glanced around the wide expanse that he was allowed to roam freely as he chewed. He was quite surprised at the sweetness and juiciness of Shanks' grass when he had first arrived. He enjoyed being out in the yard and laying in the cool grass. Luffy would often whine at the baby reindeer at the fact that he was capable of laying down or even sleeping in his food.

"Grass just makes me throw up." He whined as Chopper ate yet another mouthful of grass.

"Then don't eat it stupid." Nami told him as she began grooming her long silky fur for the hundredth time.

"I'm bored." Luffy whined, quickly changing the subject.

Chopper plopped down next to the energetic little dog. Luffy was a very surprising little dog. The one thing that he wouldn't chew up was Shanks' hat. He loved that hat for some reason or another. Luffy didn't look threatening but he could be when he wanted to. There was one incident where someone had punched Shanks and Luffy somehow managed to tear them up pretty badly. He got a good scolding from Shanks, but you could still see that he was proud of Luffy for defending him.

"Ohhhh Nami? My beautiful little swan where are you?" Sanji called as he emerged from the pet door.

An evil glint appeared in Nami's eyes as she heard Sanji's call. She turned to him widening her eyes and setting her ears back sadly.

"Oh Sanji I'm so glad you're here." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm soooo hungry."

"I can get you some food my love." He said as his eyes brightened.

Sanji turned and ran back into the house, jumping through the small pet door with enthusiasm. A few moments afterwards Usopp came and perched on Chopper's back. The skittish parrot had grown used to the rest of the animals around Shank's house and had now formed a great friendship with them.

"Sucker." Nami chuckled as Sanji ran off.

Luffy let out a loud howl of laughter as Nami looked at him innocently. Being the first pet in Shank's home he was often looked upon as the leader of their odd little group. Even though he was small and loved to play he was still able to maintain peace whenever fights broke out.

Luffy glanced around the large yard until he spotted Shanks laying in the lush green grass. He smiled, allowing his tongue to loll out the side of his mouth. He ran over towards Shanks, plucked up the straw hat that had been setting comfortably on his head, and sat a few feet away.

"Luffy you evil little thing give that back." Shanks said as he stood.

Luffy stood, wagging his tiny tail enthusiastically causing his whole back end to wiggle with excitement. Shanks took a step towards the excited little Jack Russell who then bolted and stopped a few feet away. Shanks bent his knees in a ready position to attempt to catch the hyper pup. Shanks ran towards Luffy who ran away. A chase ensued.

The pair ran all over the five acre piece of land. Zigzagging this way and that. The rest of the group watched the two as they ran around in one of their frequent games of keepaway. Shanks laughed loudly as he dove for Luffy in an attempt to catch him and retrieve his treasured hat.

Suddenly shanks slipped and lay on cool grass completely still. Luffy looked back and cautiously approached the fallen man. He stood next to his head and nudged the red haired man with his snout. He whined in concern when Shanks didn't respond to him.

Suddenly Shanks threw his hands up and captured the little dog in an iron grip. He picked him up and pried the straw hat from Luffy's jaws.

"Looks like I win today little buddy." Shanks laughed as Luffy looked up at him with big eyes. "I'll get you something to eat anyway Luffy."

The usual prize for Luffy's victory was an extra bowl of food. Luffy had an amazing appetite for such a little dog. Luffy's ears perked up and he began barking excitedly.

Shanks opened the wooden door with Luffy still in his arms. He put the little dog on the floor and walked into the kitchen in time to see Sanji run by with large piece of fish in his mouth.

"Not again. SANJI!! Get back here with that!" Shanks shouted as he ran after the Egyptian Mau.

Sanji really did have an eye for good food. That is what made him so unique and such a handful. Sometimes he would take the young cat with him when he went to pick up groceries. Sanji would pick out the best of each kind of brand. Hissing or growling when Shanks picked up something that was considered unacceptable.

He ran outside after Sanji to see him putting the fish down in front of Nami and rubbing against her affectionately. She tolerated it this time as she began to eat the fish he had brought out. Shanks, although aggravated, couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him.

"Still at it eh Sanji?" He chuckled as he turned back into the house, deciding to leave the two alone.

He felt a weight on his right shoulder and turned to look at Usopp. Who had flown from his perch on Chopper and onto Shanks. He smiled and stroked the happy Conure Parrot on the chest. He walked back through the door and into the kitchen where Luffy sat waiting patiently.

He approached the counter and removed the large bag of dog food from the cabinet overhead. He thought for a minute then put it back wandering over to icebox instead. From it he removed a large piece of meat. He placed this in Luffy's food bowl and placed it on the ground.

Luffy almost dove headfirst into the meat. Shanks smiled again as he watched Luffy eat excitedly. He turned back to the counter and filled a smaller bowl with a variety of seeds. He took it by the small wooden handle and gave it to Usopp on his shoulder, who took it in one of his feet and flew off with it.

He rolled his eyes as he retrieved another piece of fish and went outside to give it to Sanji. He set out some hay for Chopper and gave Robin a bowl of canned food. Robin wasn't one for huge chunks of meat and preferred to eat neatly.

He went back inside and sat back down in his comfy chair. Propping his feet up and glancing out towards the window to gaze at the fenced in land that Chopper was running around in. He seemed to love to run along the borders of the white fence that separated him from the dangerous forest.

He leaned his head back and set his hat down over his eyes. He closed his eyes and soon fell off into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke to the heart wrenching sound of Chopper's terrified screams. He bolted outside to see A Cougar chasing the baby reindeer around the fenced in land. He quickly ran back inside as Luffy ran out and latched onto the cougar's back leg.

"You stay away from Chopper!!' He growled.

The cougar immediately turned and began snapping at Luffy. It soon caught the small dog in its jaws. Grabbing a hold of a think piece of skin and muscle on his back leg. Luffy howled in pain as he was thrown a few feet. Robin bared her teeth at the Cougar who batted at her, claws extended. Sanji leapt through the air and caught the cougar in the face with his extended claws.

The Cougar shook him off and took off after Chopper again. It tripped the baby reindeer and caught his throat in its jaws. Luffy ran in and bit the cougar's top lip and began to shake his head violently back and forth. Sanji clawed at his face as did Nami and Robin began biting the Cougar viciously

A loud bang rang through the open air causing the large cat to bolt, bloodied and unsuccessful in its hunt.

"Are you alright?" Shanks asked as he ran out into the yard with a rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Oh Luffy!" He shouted as he caught sight of the bloodied little dog. He leaned down as Luffy limped over to him.

He picked up the little dog and went to examine everyone else.

Chopper had a few teeth and claw marks but was pretty much alright. Robin had some particularly nasty gashes on her side. Sanji and Nami had a few bruises but nothing serious. Shanks brought the group into the house and prepared to take the inured ones to the vet. He looked again at Luffy and wondered how the little dog had managed to hold his own against the mountain lion and get away with such minimal injuries.

As he herded the group out the door he couldn't help but think that he had not seen the last of that lion.

"Sanji, Nami, you two behave while we're out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There we go. Hope this was good. Please review for me. Tell me what you think please. See you next chapter. Chow.**


	3. Visitations and Findings

**Well here we go. I'm writing this on my laptop at a friend's house. Whoopee!!! (Not really but you take what you can get) Oh I hate these stupid sunscreen commercials. They show it every commercial break!! Come on!! Let's get some new material already!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. Or anything etc. etc.

Paint In The Wind Chapter 3: Visitations and Findings

It had been almost three weeks since the lion attack. Everyone was okay though Luffy sported an impressive scar on his hind leg. Chopper was tending to stay farther away from the fence border by the forest. Every now and then Luffy would run along the fence checking things out and making sure everything was okay. Shanks still wanted him to take it easy though.

He kept a closer eye on everyone when they were outside. At the moment everyone, save for Chopper, was indoors and Shanks was asleep in his chair.

"Man I'm hungry!!!" Luffy howled as he rolled on the ground.

"Yeah we know Luffy. Believe me we know." Sanji said.

"I wish it wasn't so windy outside." He sighed.

"Hey guys. What's Chopper doing?" Usopp asked as he sat on the windowsill.

Everyone gathered by the window, Luffy jumping on top and struggling to maintain his balance. Outside they saw Chopper leaning over the fence by the forest with great interest. As they looked harder they could see the faint outline of something beyond the fence. They took a closer look at Chopper and saw that he was talking to something.

Luffy launched himself off of the windowsill, yipping quietly as he landed on his bad leg. Everyone bolted after him as he jumped through the pet door and out towards Chopper. As they approached they could hear a little bit of his conversation.

"Hey, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" He asked.

They could see a shadow beyond the trees. A large shadow. They couldn't identify what it was though.

"Hey, wait! Don't go!" He sighed sadly as a loud rustle and the pounding of hooves sounded out from beyond the fence.

"Who were you talking to Chopper?" Usopp asked as he perched on Chopper's antlers.

"I don't know. She never told me her name."

"What was she?" Sanji asked interested because the mystery visitor was female.

"She said she was a Mustang. Whatever that means."

"Wild horse." Nami said.

"A Wild Horse? Really? I talked to a wild Horse?" Chopper asked in astonishment.

"Yeah I heard that they prefer the term Mustang. They say Wild Horse is demeaning."

"I didn't know we had Wild horses near us." Luffy said as he sat down.

"She said that they were just passing through. Probably weren't going to come through here again."

"That's kinda cool. I guess." Sanji admitted. "I'm gonna go raid the icebox."

The group walked away from the white fence slowly, wind blowing across their fur and feathers. A slightly mesmerized feeling passed over them. Wild Horses. They had heard stories about them. That they could run all day and faster than a greyhound. That they could jump clean over a fence. But they had also heard stories that they were mean and hated humans.

Luffy grew worried about Shanks all of a sudden. What if one of those horses wandered into their land like that cougar did. What if it hurt Shanks?

"C'mere Luffy." Robin said as she picked Luffy up by the scruff of his neck. "You shouldn't be walking too much on that leg."

Luffy growled in annoyance but put up no struggle as he was carried inside. Nami jumped up to the windowsill and watched Chopper head into the stables and out of the blustering wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later:

By this time the wind had died down considerably and Shanks had waken up. Now after Shanks had fed them Luffy began scratching at he door and whining in an attempt to get Shanks to take them all for a walk out in the forest.

"You wanna go for a walk Luffy?" Shanks asked. "What about you guys?" He asked everyone else.

They all headed towards the door in anticipation of the walk. Usopp perched on Shank's shoulder and cooed affectionately. Shanks moved towards the back door and called to Chopper who ran towards him and walked calmly through the house to the front door.

He opened the door, herded everyone out, and rounded the house to the forest five acres away. As soon as they entered the forest Luffy began chasing birds and leaves as they passed by.

"Take it easy boy. Your leg still needs to heal." Luffy walked back over to Shanks and looked at him sadly.

"Just one more week of taking it easy then you can run yourself rampid. I promise."

The group admired the beauty of the forest around them. As they went in further they could hear the trickling of a stream.

"Race you guys!" Shanks shouted as he bolted forward with the full knowledge that he would lose.

Luffy bolted ahead along with Chopper and Robin. Nami and Sanji hung back at a leisurely pace. As soon as they reached the stream Luffy dove in along with Chopper, Shanks, and Robin. They splashed around while the two cats remained on the shore and sat in the warm sun. They didn't mind water but they weren't in the mood to get wet.

After a while Robin suddenly lifted her head up, ears erect and eyes lit up in alarm.

"What's wrong Robin?" Everyone asked.

"I smell something." She responded.

"What's wrong girl? You smell something?" Shanks asked as everyone made their way towards the shore.

"What do you smell?" Nami asked.

"Something I've never smelled before....and..." She took another sniff at the air. "Blood." She said in alarm.

She immediately bolted while everyone else followed her. She followed the scent as it grew stronger and stronger. She ran through bushes and around trees, stopping every now and then to make sure everyone was still behind her.

As she bolted through the last bit of shrubbery she came to a dead stop. Eyes wide she gazed upon the scene in front of her. Everyone else ran through and copied her reaction to the scene.

In front of them, tied to a tree, was a horse. A huge stallion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go hope you liked. Tell me what you think. I bet you already know who the horse is. If you don't know then you are extremely dense. If you don't know ask yourself, who's missing?**


	4. Newcomer

**Just a little warning I'm probably going to bump up the rating on this for some animal cruelty. It might get you mad. It starts a bit in this chapter so just be ready.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: Don't own em. But I want to.

Paint In the Wind Chapter 4: Newcomer

From the looks of it the large Stallion appeared to be asleep. He was kneeled on the mossy ground with his neck stretched nearly to its limit. The thin wire like rope cutting into his neck causing blood to ooze from the painful wound. There were numerous cuts and deep bruises along his muddied form. He was covered in so much dirt, grime, and dried blood that you could barely see the coloring of his fur. His mane and tail were matted beyond recognition and on his side was a wound so deep it exposed his thick ribs.

It was obvious the poor creature was undernourished. The sight made Shanks want to cry. Who would do this to such a beautiful creature? He gazed upon the thin form of the injured Stallion in front of him and began wondering just how long he had been tied to that tree. Everyone stood stock still as the animal snorted in his sleep. Luffy inched forward, ears down, and tail between his legs. He approached carefully and sniffed the large horse.

"Luffy! Come back here." Shanks whispered with urgency.

This sudden sound made Usopp cry out in fright as he did not expect the noise from beside him. The loud caw awoke the sleeping Stallion who looked upon them with wild emerald eyes. He leapt to his hooves and began screaming and throwing himself around in a vain attempt to break free.

"Whoa there! Whoa there! Easy boy!! Easy!" Shanks shouted over his frightened whinnies.

As Shanks approached, trying to calm the frightened beast, the closeness only succeeded in making him thrash more. He suddenly reared up, waving his front hooves in the air and neighing a warning. This frightened Shanks causing him to fall backwards and land on his backside in range of the Stallion's waving hooves. Robin leapt forward and pulled Shanks away as the Stallion brought down his large hooves where Shanks used to be. He waved his head from side to side, causing blood to splatter from his wound. He stamped his hoof on the ground to try and drive them off.

Suddenly he fell to his knees, wheezing uncontrollably. Opening his mouth in a desperate gasp, chest heaving to bring oxygen into his starved lungs.

"That rope too tight boy?" Shanks said quietly as he stood.

The Stallion's wheezing grew steadily worse as Shanks neared him. He began to scrape his hooves weakly on the ground in agitation.

"Shhhhh." Shanks soothed the poor beast. "I'm just gonna loosen this okay?"

Shanks was experienced in dealing with frightened animals though never this big. He knew the risk he was taking but he wasn't about to leave him tied to the tree. His head couldn't even reach the ground for him to eat, hence the starvation.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered as he reached forward.

The Stallion became so weak from his wheezing that he couldn't even hold his own head up anymore. The wire like rope cut deeper into his neck as his head hung there. It was getting dangerous to take too much time as the rope was now suffocating him.

Shanks reached forward and stroked the large beast gently as he reached up to loosen the slipknot on the rope. Whoever had tied this poor creature here was cruel to do this to the beautiful horse. He began slowly loosening the knot that was so tight he had to reach into the Stallion's neck wound to loosen it. Which obviously caused him great pain. As soon as he was able to breathe he gasped for air weakly. He put his hooves underneath him and struggled to lift himself from the muddy ground. He failed, falling back down to the ground.

Shanks was sure not to make any sudden moves around the horse. He slowly reached inside his pocket and removed a pocketknife. He used this to cut the rope holding the horse to the tree. Who fell onto this side once he realized he was free. His head hit the ground with a soft wet slap and he closed his eyes.

"Chopper go back to the house and get your holster and your rope." Shanks told the reindeer

Chopper immediately ran off. Shanks knew they understood him. He gazed sadly upon the horse who was breathing heavily. A lone tear dripped down his hardened face as he imagined how much pain he must be in.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked the huge horse in front of him.

He simply snorted in response to Luffy's question.

"I know you can talk."

"Go away and let me sleep." He hissed at them snorting and shaking his head a bit.

Chopper soon returned and Shanks took the items from the baby reindeer and moved towards the Stallion's head. The horse blinked weakly and snorted as he approached.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He attempted to put the holster on the Stallion's mud-crusted head but the horse would not have it. He rolled onto his knees and shook his head from side to side while neighing.

"It's okay I promise."

This did nothing to calm him. Though he had never heard a two-legged speak so gently. They were not to be trusted. All two-leggeds were the same. Cruel. He had witnessed their cruelty first had and had sworn to never trust a two-legged. He was only three years old. He had yet to be a fully grown Stallion.

"Alright then we'll try something different."

Shanks took the small rope, that was supposed to latch onto the halter, and tied it loosely around the Stallion's neck. He did not like this. He leapt to his hooves, with great effort, and began tugging fiercely on the rope. By now Shanks' hands were soaked in the Stallion's blood. He grabbed a hold of the rope with an iron grip and struggled to keep the Stallion in check.

After tiring the poor thing out He realized he had no choice but to follow this two-legged. In the condition he was in he would not make it far in the herd. He would surely be picked off by one of the lions that lurked outside their herd. It hurt to walk. These two-leggeds would pay for hurting him. Once he was better he would escape and make his way back to his herd.

Shanks led the exhausted Stallion back to his house, where a few of his friends sat waiting for him.

"Whoa. Found another one eh Shanks?" The long haired one asked.

"Yeah. Help me out with him. I have to get him into the pen. I have a feeling he won't be too cooperative."

His two friends jumped off of the fence they were sitting on and grabbed a hold of the rope holding the horse while Shanks opened the gate leading to small secluded pen. The Stallion heard the slight squeak of the wooden door. He looked up to see the open door of the rounded pen. He instinctively reared and began tugging with all of his strength against the rope.

"He doesn't want to go in!!" Nami cried a little frightened from the Stallion's terrified cries.

They stared with wide eyes as the group managed to get the horse into the pen, get the rope off, and close the door. Once inside he began to buck and run around the borders of the pen neighing and snorting in anger and fear.

"Thanks boys." Shanks gasped out of breath from the effort.

"We'll leave you two alone. You need a vet?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

The two left and as they did everyone else approached the fence and looked at Shanks.

"He's a Mustang that's for sure." Shanks said with a smile as he looked upon the wild bucking horse in the pen. "Now that's an unbreakable spirit. Look at him. He's amazing. What should we name him?"

Everyone tilted their heads to the side as they thought.

"Violent and reckless comes to mind." Sanji mumbled.

"SANJI!!!"

"What?"

"He's just scared. Remember how you were your first day?" Luffy scolded. "Plus he's Wild. He's never been near humans."

They looked at him with a sadness in their eyes as they realized how long he might have been tied to that tree. He must have been in a lot of pain during that time. How he had the strength to run and buck around the pen was a mystery.

"Never judge a thing until you know what's inside it Sanji." Luffy said in a serious voice.

"How's Zoro sound?" Shanks asked.

Luffy barked his approval at the new name.

"It fits him. Zoro." Shanks gazed fondly at the Mustang in the pen before him. "Sounds like a wild name for something wild and unbreakable. A wild name for an unbreakable Spirit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope to update soon but my fingers are cramping so I'm gonna have to take a break. See you next chapter! Chow!!**


	5. The Plot Thickens

**Okay I've been doing a lot of writing today despite my major writer's block on all my stories so wish me luck please!! Oh yeah and review!**

****

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.

Paint in the Wind Chapter 5:The Plot Thickens

Everyone stared in a stunned silence as Shanks and the town Veterinarian climbed over the white fence and attempted to lasso Zoro. They each landed a rope around his neck and tied the other end to the lowest board on the fence. He continued his wild bucking as he attempted to break free of the ropes around his neck. The next thing lassoed was two of his legs. One in the front and one in the back. Both on the same side. The two ran to the opposite side and pulled on the ropes as hard as they could, yanking his legs out from underneath him, and bringing him to the ground.

The Vet immediately ran over and removed a needle from his black bag. He carefully injected Zoro and soon the Wild Horse lay still.

The first thing they did was cut the wire like rope from around his neck. They then cleaned and bandaged the deep cut it had caused. They then moved around his body cleaning and bandaging each wound they came across. The one that exposed his ribs was given special care. After his wounds had been cared for Shanks went into the barn and came back with a large sponge. He filled a bucket with water and began to scrub Zoro while the Vet cut his mane and tail with a pair of shears.

After they were finished they untied him, filled the water troff, and placed a bale of hay inside the pen. Both then simply stood for a moment, outside the pen, and looked on him.

"He is a beautiful creature." Shanks said as he gazed on the, now clean, Stallion.

"He is indeed. I have to be going now. Good luck with this one Shanks." The Veterinarian responded as he walked away.

Luffy and the others walked warily towards the edge of the pen as Shanks opened the gate and the two walked out of the white pen after releasing Zoro from the ropes. They couldn't help but stare, jaws slackened as they beheld Zoro's unique fur. His mane and tail were the same sea green as his wild eyes and he was revealed to be a paint. White fur stretched across his thin body while sea green splotches stood out on him as he slept in the pen.

Shanks walked back into his house and retrieved a sack full of large red apples. He took this back out to the pen and set them in a pile next to the large stallion. He then walked back out and into the house to sit down and rest from the day's adventures.

Luffy squeezed through beneath the boards of the white pen and tentatively approached Zoro in the middle.

"Luffy! Get back we don't know when he's gonna wake up!" Usopp cawed to Luffy as he flapped his wings in a panic.

"Don't be such a coward Usopp." Luffy barked back.

"Just be careful." Chopper added.

Luffy inched forward carefully as he examined the stallion. He was even bigger than Chopper. A Mustang, a real Mustang. Would he hurt anyone? For some reason Luffy trusted the stallion and understood his behavior toward Shanks. Whether this great horse cared to admit it or not he was scared and angry. Zoro was still an amazing creature beside that.

Zoro snorted weakly as he came to his senses. Slowly the haze around him cleared to reveal the same dusty pen that Twoleg had dragged him into. Luffy was standing a little ways beside him and he felt different. Not in as much pain and the mud that had caked onto his fur and mane was no longer pulling at him. Also the delicious aroma of fresh apples reached his nostrils. How long had it been since he had eaten? Since he had tasted fresh apples or juicy grass? Not since that group of Twolegs roped him that was for sure.

He leaped to his hooves and an annoyingly frightened squawk reached his ears as the ears swiveled atop his head. He snorted as he turned and caught the stink of fear. He wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant stench the green bird was making but tolerated it as he trotted over towards the apples. As he snatched up the first he couldn't help but catch the smell of the Twoleg the little pet had referred to as Shanks. What was his name again? Oh, yes. Luffy.

Why would anyone trust a Twoleg as much as he did? Why? Maybe, just maybe he was wrong about them.

He licked his lips graciously to savor the juicy flavor of the apples. They were the biggest and the best he had ever tasted. They were extraordinary! He turned to the creak of wood to see the Twoleg walking back out of his dwelling and toward the pen.

"I'm going to try something okay guys?" He said as the approached the pen slowly.

Zoro froze in the center and stared at Shanks with wild eyes as he approached. Shanks very carefully climbed over the fence and began to gently lower himself down. The slow movements did not alarm the Stallion and seemed to make just a little curious. With one last board he slipped and fell to the ground landing on his feet but startling Zoro. The horse neighed and charged at the man who scrambled underneath the border of the fence but, before he could make it Zoro smashed a hoof onto his shoulderblade. It wasn't a hard hit but it had enough force to knock Zoro the rest of the way beneath the boards. This made the rest of the animals hiss, squawk, and growl.

Zoro reared with a loud neigh and hit the side of the pen causing the boards to crack. Robin squeezed beneath the boards and snapped at Zoro driving him away from the edge.

"Robin! Get out of there." Shanks called after Robin who immediately obeyed. "Sorry Zoro, that was my fault." He whispered to Zoro as he ran and bucked around the pen. "It's been a while since I've worked with horses guys. There's going to be some mistakes."

Shanks rubbed the growing red spot on his back tenderly before taking off his shirt and stretching his neck to get a better look at the deep purple mark and the crescent shaped cut where Zoro's hoof had dug into the skin.

"We'll try again later. Come on guys."

One by one they all left Zoro and walked into the house but Chopper simply stayed in his large open pen and stretched his neck across the small space to try and calm Zoro by offering some hay but the wild and frightened horse didn't see the kind offer.

From the border of the forest four glistening and sad orbs watched Zoro as he ran wildly around the open pen.

"He must be so scared." The female said.

"There's nothing we can do. He's with Twolegs now and we are entirely too close to their dwellings."

"We have to do something!"

"Kuina! There's nothing we can do!"

"I guess you're right Erin but.....oh Zoro was going to be the leader of the herd. What are we going to do without him?"

"We can talk to the Alpha but I don't think there's anything even he could do."

"Maybe if the whole herd worked together!"

"Kuina these outlandish attitudes and outspoken attitude are going to get you into trouble. We cannot help your friend! Now come on we have to get back." The large white stallion snorted as he turned and began trotting away.

"But he was so much more than my friend." the black mare said to no one as she galloped to catch up with her friend.

The sun sank lower into the horizon as the day came to an end and four greedy eyes stared down at Zoro from were they were hiding and a plan was formulating inside cruel minds to reclaim their stolen property without getting themselves into trouble as well while the wind whispered foreboding prophecies of what was soon to come.

**I would like to give a big round of applause to mimifoxlove for helping me with this story and I have used some of her ideas so give credit to her too!!! Love all you guys! See you in the next chapter.**


	6. NOTICE!

Hey guys. Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. I have everything planned out and I DO write but when I try everything comes out as crap and I certainly don't want to put anything bad up here. Not that the writing is all that good to begin with but hey it's fanfiction! I AM trying and I am so sorry. Most of my writing now is in articles and nonfiction and the book series that I NEED to get finished. For those of you who are reading The Legend of the Sister Cities, I am taking that one down. I'm sorry but I just got my monster from The Shadows Live snatched and put on a TV. show so I'm paranoid and I plan on making that into a book that connects with the afore mentioned book series.

Once again I am so sorry! I will be adding things to some stories like: The Outsider, and probably rewriting some others.

I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on you guys! I swear it! This is not the end! (Dramatic sword raise or something...)


End file.
